Just Another Typical Day
by Relatively Unknown
Summary: First in a series of pointless stories where I'm friends with Lance and Pietro and a whole lotta madness ensues. In this one, we've got purple dragons, oxy morons, and the very sad death of a stuffed animal. Enjoy! R/R!


A/N: Okay, how to explain this. Let's just say I'm friends w/ Lance & Pietro. And they drop by my apartment a lot. Happy? Good. ^-^  
  
  
Howsies. You probably don't know me, and that's okay. My name's Lacey, tho' I'm often called Ace or CrazyAce. Usually Ace. I live in J-Town, which is short for Jacksonville Town. It's about 20 or so minutes from Bayville, which I'm sure you know about that town.   
  
  
You probably know two of my friends. Lance Alvers and Pietro Maximoff. *ducks just in case.* Ah, good. Nothing this time. Everytime I mention those names to somebody I usually get hit by something. Well, don't judge me just yet. Couple of things you should know: 1) I'm not a mutant 2) I ain't evil 3) I also want to kill those two every once in a while. And I ain't got no problem with those X-Men kids. Don't know 'em, don't dis them. Unlike some certain blonde teeny-bopper pop singers we all know... But I won't get into that. ;)   
  
  
Now how do I know those two? Simple. Lance and I got into a wreck with his car and my truck one day. One thing led to another, and before ya know it, I had punched his lights out. :) After that, we kept running into each other in Bayville, and after a while became friends. Sorta. It was he that introduced me to that motor-mouth Pietro. Pietro's alright sometimes, but most of the time.... Well, you know. I also met Fred and Todd, but we don't get along. Don't really know why, and don't really care. After a while Lance and Pietro found out where I lived and started dropping by, more and more. To tell ya the truth, it doesn't really bother me. They're someone to talk to at least.   
  
  
If ya ever wonder, I'm a web page designer/computer programmer/handyman at my apartment building/whatever else. I do a lot of this and that. Mostly work at home. Hey, I get good pay, and that's all that really matters to me. :P Now that you're almost falling asleep on me, I'll get on to the pointless story that follows.   
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
*BANG!* "Didja slam the door hard enough?" I ask.  
  
  
"Nope." Lance says. He immediately heads to the kitchen while Pietro flops down on the couch and turns on the TV.  
  
  
"Just make yourselves at home." I said sarcastically.  
  
  
"Thanks!" Pietro says and rushes out to the kitchen. He rushes back a few minutes later with a sandwich.  
  
  
"HEY! That's mine!" Lance shouts. Pietro grins and devours the entire thing in less than thirty seconds. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that!"   
  
  
"Nuh-uh! You can't catch me! I'm too fast for ya Alvy!" Pietro starts running around a very mad Lance.   
  
  
"I'm gonna kill you one of these days." He says before storming back into the kitchen.  
  
  
"He will you know." I said when Pietro stopped. He shrugged.  
  
  
"I know." He came over to where I was on the computer. "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
  
"Nothin' that concerns you, Quix."   
  
  
"Oh. Work. Boring. Bored..... Bored..... Bored....." He started chanting.  
  
  
"Go play PS2 and leave me alone." I said. He stops chanting, looks at me, says something I can't comprehend, and speeds off. "Hey Lance!"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Did you give Pietro sugar?"  
  
  
"No, why? Never mind, I don't want to know." He comes out, another sandwich in hand. He actually gets to eat this one. "So whatcha doin'?"  
  
  
"Nothing that concerns you."  
  
  
"Oh. Work. `Kay. Hey, can we stay tonight? RAW IS WAR is on."  
  
  
"Why can't you watch it at your house?"  
  
  
"Todd slimed the TV, and none of us is going near it to clean it off." Lance said, going over to the couch.  
  
  
"Don't blame ya. I hear that stuff's nasty."  
  
  
"Yeah, like Todd's hygiene. So can we stay?"  
  
  
"Sure, why not. Just no yelling, okay? There's this old lady next to me that has a fit if she hears yelling."  
  
  
"Should we convince her otherwise?"  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
"It worked last time."  
  
  
"No. I almost got evicted last time."  
  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
  
"What is the point?"  
  
  
"The point is that you're not going to lock Pietro on a sugar high in somebody's apartment and not unlock the door until they agree to you what you say." I told him.  
  
  
"And why not?"  
  
  
"Ah, forget it."  
  
  
"Forget what?"  
  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
  
"So I'm not to forget anything, even tho' I don't know what I'm supposed to not forget?"  
  
  
"I hate you."  
  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
  
"Yeah-huh."  
  
  
"Liar."  
  
  
"Jackass." Lance faked hurt. "See? Truth hurts, don't it."   
  
  
"Ha-ha. You're gettin' funny nowadays."  
  
  
"I always was funny. Just that most of my jokes go over your head, like a lot of things."  
  
  
"Such as?"  
  
  
"The concept of work."  
  
  
"The what?"  
  
  
"See!" I said. He just gave me a confused look. "Never mind. Forget it."  
  
  
"What am I supposed to forget?!"   
  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
  
"Jeez, Ace, calm down." Just then Pietro comes flying out of the room. He jumps up on a tall cabinet and begins whimpering and sucking his thumb.  
  
  
"He scares me sometimes." I say.  
  
  
"Same here. Hey Pietro, what's wrong?"  
  
  
"Bad dragons... bad purple dragons.... DIE DRAGONS DIE!" He starts rocking back and forth and whimpering again.  
  
  
"Ooookay. I think he's lost his mind."  
  
  
"No, believe it or not there's an explanation for this."  
  
  
"Don't know why I dare to ask, but, what is it?"  
  
  
"'Bout two days ago, Fred was talking about purple dragons for some reason, and Todd brought down this stuffed dragon he had found in the house when we moved in, and began teasing Fred with it. Pietro joined in, but then Fred got mad and grabbed both of them and somehow managed to duct tape them to the couch. He put in a tape that had two of his favorite movies, "Puff the Magic Dragon" and "Purple People Eater" and played them over and over. Finally, about eight hours later Todd broke free and that's how the TV got slimed."  
  
  
"Why did I ask?"  
  
  
"Dunno." Pietro started mumbling something along the lines of `DIE DRAGONS DIE' again. "Let me guess. You have Spyro."  
  
  
"Yup."  
  
  
"Great." Lance looks up at Pietro. "Come on down, Pietro, there's no dragons around."  
  
  
"Purple dragons.... Must die... Must die... uhh.... Dragons...." Was all Pietro said.   
  
  
"Leave him up there. He's out of trouble for a little while at least."  
  
  
"Oh, he'll find some way to get in trouble. Trust me."  
  
  
"Trust you? Talk about an oxy moron."  
  
  
"Wanna know another one? Ace is smart."  
  
  
"It's true!"  
  
  
"Being a smart alec don't count."  
  
  
"Says who?"  
  
  
"Me."  
  
  
"I got one. Brotherhood house and sanity."  
  
  
"That I agree with. Here's one: Pietro not looking in a mirror."  
  
  
"How about Lance not acting like a whiny little bitch?"  
  
  
"Oh really? How about Ace not on constant PMS."  
  
  
"I take offense to that!"  
  
  
"GOOD!"  
  
  
"You're dead!" I jump up and start chasing him. He laughs and manages to stay just out of my reach. We end up on opposite sides of the couch. "How about Lance having a girlfriend?"  
  
  
"Ace actually in a dress."  
  
  
"Lance not begging for money! Which reminds me, you still owe me five bucks." I start around to his side of the couch and he mirrors me.  
  
  
"Do not!"  
  
  
"You know what? You're right."  
  
  
"I am?"  
  
  
"Yeah. It's five bucks plus ten bucks interest!"  
  
  
"No way!" He keeps mirroring me until we're back on our original sides. I jump on the couch and he tries to sneak off but I tackle him.   
  
  
"Yes way!"   
  
  
"You tackle harder than Duncan Matthews!" He jumps up and tries to get out of my reach but I grab his leg and trip him.   
  
  
"Gotcha!" He turns around and looks not at me, but at the cabinet.   
  
  
"Um, where's Pietro?"  
  
  
"DIE PURPLE DRAGONS DIE!" A voice shouts from the kitchen. We run in and find a ripped stuffed dragon on the table with a butcher knife sticking out of him. Pietro is smiles, and walks by us into the living room.  
  
  
"He's nuts." I tell Lance.  
  
  
"Yeah." Lance nods his head. Pietro starts watching TV.  
  
  
"Um, wanna go get some pizza?"  
  
  
"If it means we're out of here, then yeah." Lance grabs his keys and we get out of there.   
  
  
"Can we stop at the police station and borrow some armor?" I say. "Or should we just use all of that chrome on your battle gear?"  
  
  
"Very funny. You know what?"  
  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm gettin' funny nowadays."  
  
  
"You learn fast." He says.  
  
  
"Of course, because I'm smart."  
  
  
"And I told you, that's an oxy moron."  
  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
  
"Yeah-huh."  
  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
  
"Yeah-huh."  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Just another typical day. :)  
  



End file.
